God! save our sage
by mystakenidentity
Summary: Love is blind that's true, especially in Murata's case, he's gone and fallen in love except he's fallen in love with someone who is possibly trying to kill his king, will he betray Yuuri to be with the boy he believes he loves or will shinou intervene
1. Prolouge

Not only was Murata ken was annoyed, he was sick and tired of giving advise to idiots who wouldn't take it anyway, he was sick

Hey guys this is my first fic .. so please review and give me feed back about my story …

Thankz guys .

* * *

Not only was Murata ken was annoyed, he was sick and tired of giving advise to idiots who wouldn't take it anyway, he was sick of listening to the idiotic kings lecturing him about how he was supposed to trust all people and how their stupid methods work to unite the people of this great legendary country, he personally though it was a load of bullshit , he was sick and tired of the fights , the pranks and the way people blamed you if something went wrong .

even though he tried to point out that it was never _his_ plan in the first place , they were all too stubborn to listen and even had the nerve of telling him that he was the supposed _great sage _and that he should have told them that it wouldn't work or that it was his plan and that he manipulated the stupid king to go along with it .

Then that stupid bastard that goes by the name of wolfram von benfield , tell the sage that he should stop flirting with his fiancé and then points out to murata that he actually has no reason to come back with yuuri , since his sagely duties are fulfilled , wow that's something he hasn't thought about at least 100 times before how could he have been so stupid , what an idiotic sage he was , and murata was thinking that he had to have a reason to live , von benfield was right wasn't he that murata shouldn't bother coming back

Even though shinou and Ulrike liked his company , shinou was always busy helping gwendal and talking to the people around the castle to have time for _his _sage , and Ulrike was with Ondine and her sister talking about seeing the world or something along that line, that they both rarely had time for him , even Shibuya was busy sometimes murata wandered whether fate just liked to mess with him .

because every time he was busy shinou and everyone else wasn't and now a days murata had little to no work and everyone seemed to like avoiding him to get theirs done , he felt alone so when wolfram pointed this fact out to murata , it felt like the reality of it all just came crashing down , he ran from the meeting room (Gwendals office ) they all turned to see him go , sure Von bielefeld didn't mean him to take it like that but he stuck home , murata ran to the stables ,climbed on his horse Esme , she was a black horse like yuuri's .

murata rode away from the castle he didn't know where he was or where he was headed all he knew was that he needed to get away from the castle , reality just crashed down on him and he was confused , he knew what he was doing was stupid and so unlike him but every one was allowed to have their odd days . murata unconsciously dismounted his horse and left her by the tree and he started running, it was true he had no real reason to be alive and it killed him, even to shinou, murata suspected that he was only around him because he used to be daikenja ( i heared his name is supposed to be Navon but i wasn't sure ) , Ulrike and Shibuya were his two closest friends, but they really didn't need him in truth he needed them and he knew without them that … and then there was the fight shinou and the painful memorys that come up every time he thought about ... CRASH .

* * *

Ok guys … I know it's a cliff hanger … and it was really short, but I wasn't sure I wanted to continue cause its sounds like murata wants to commit suicide or something so I decided to change the plot a bit …

Don't worry though the next chapter will be up soon …


	2. Unwanted memories

Hey Guys …

Yes... I did change my plot line... Hopefully for the better

Ok tell me if you guys like it …

This may be a short and random chapter so bare with me but I think it's necessary.

SHINOU X MURAKEN Chapter … YAY

* * *

_Flash back (a few days ago)_

"_Shinou" sighed the tired black haired boy_

"_yes my sage" the blond asked smirking _

"_Can __you__ please not do this I'm tired, and I have to get up early in the morning tomorrow" murata complained _

"_but , it's Nearly morning … 11.55pm " Shinou stated innocently _

"_that's exactly my point" _

"_But ... but ...I really want to" Shinou wined _

"_Shinou I told you I'm barely 16 yet and by Japan law I have to be 18 to do half the things your asking me to do tonight, I'm not going to throw away my culture and what I believe in for you to have whatever you want, this is the real world and it doesn't work that way. " murata snapped clearly annoyed that he was woken_

"_come on 16 is the age here and your birthday is in a 3 months , what's so bad about speeding things up by a few months" he raised his eyebrows suggestively " and if I were to start it and you go along with it wouldn't that make it alright seeing as I'm the original king and your technically 4000yrs old ??" _

"_SHINOU" murata yelled as the original king tried unsuccessfully to take of the teen's shirt. Murata moved on the other side of the bed before glaring at the original king who was looking both slightly amused at his sage's reaction and sad that he was unsuccessful in taking of his shirt. _

"_my sage come on … you have told me in the past so many restrictions about why we can't , like how you were busy focusing on the boxes and how I wasn't exactly able to touch you , but you can't avoid me because as you know the boxes are destroyed and I have been saving up my _magic "_ the younger boy made a move to interrupt him but Shinou held up a hand and said "as your fully aware tonight is a full moon but what you didn't know is that on a full moon my _magic _enhances and this means that .. we can do __anything__ tonight , because its exactly like how it would be if I was alive." He grinned expecting this sage to be thrilled; instead he sage was trying to suffocate himself with a pillow._

"_GOD NO …" Murata moaned _

"_I'm not that bad" Shinou said glaring at the black haired teen _

"_It's not that, Shinou" he lifted his head from under his pillow to explain "it's just that …" he didn't get to finish because Shinou cut him off _

" _its because you don't want to Dai , I know I've made mistakes in the past but this is the way I'm going to make it up to you ,I'm going to be with you always from now on I want to start over , just me and you always"_

"_Shinou please don't say that , I'M NOT HIM and you know it , so stop acting like I am , I'm sick and tired of it , if you want him so bad why don't you just kill me for god sakes instead of acting like I am him , I DON'T WANT TO BE HIM" murata screamed tears creeping into his eyes ._

"_My sage …"Shinou started but he was cut off _

"_JUST LEAVE SHINOU"_

"_I'm …"_

"_Leave" Murata said his voice filled with defeat as he covered his head with the blanket _

"_Sorry" he whispered before turning to leave the room, he really was sorry he made him feel like that, he didn't want his sage to cry or look so venerable._

"_Shinou" murata said, his voice barely audible, Shinou turned around to see Murata looking at him "wait for me, give me time I promise you that you'll be my first and last lover if you want, but please give me time I'm not ready Shinou please try to understand that although my soul may have lived for 4 thousand years, but my body is 16, murata ken is 16, wait a little bit longer ok?" murata pleaded _

"_Technically your 15" Shinou pointed out _

"_Yeah I guess your right" murata smiled a bit_

"_So my sage … how much time do you need , a few days maybe??" _

"_Yeah dream on … a while is like a year"_

"_You can't be serious"_

"_You've waited this long haven't you"_

"_You better be damn worth it" Shinou threatened _

"_Yeah, yeah … can you leave; I have to wake up early because Gwendal wants us all to have a quick talk before the alliance meeting with big shimaron" _

"_fine" Shinou says as he sits down on the window sill _

" _I thought you said that you were leaving" murata questioned _

"_I'd rather watch you sleep"_

"_I can't sleep while your watching me" _

"_just close your eyes and stop you wining my sage"_

_Murata ignored the wining comment and shut his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

* * *

OK , so I added the last part because I felt that it should be at least 2 pages , but the first half is relevant , and in my later chapters I'll reveal why … but for now I'll let you guys ponder in the dark… lol

Did you guys like it ??

Hopefully you did …

if you didn't then you can speak to my lawyer on 1800 968 7825 (1800 you SUCK) … or go to my website u (btw … this shouldn't offend anyone, except maybe NINA, and Zoëy … and that website isn't really mine so … ummm will I get sued for putting it on ??)

_Lol guys soz.. I'm feeling pretty random since I haven't slept for 1 and a half days , doing my science project after my little brother ruined my first copy and diorama)_


	3. Strong Enough

Hey guys sorry for the delay ... i have to admit i had a really long gap .. but with school and everything i just kept putting it off ... don't worry my next chapter shouldn't take this long ...

and i must admit i was pretty lazy ...

an then there was my USB problems .. cause i wrote the chapter a week ago during my free period and i saved it directly on my usb .. and guess what i lost it ... well someone stole it actually but .. still .

anyway .. hope you guys like the chapter ...

and thanxs for the support guys ...

The first thing that murata thought when he woke up was where the hell am I

**Where the hell am I? **Murata thought as he tried to get up, but he couldn't he tried to open his eyes and move but found that his eyes were practically glued shut and something was binding him down to a hard surface.

"Hey Issi" a rough sound spoke uncertainly

"Yeah what?" A sweet beautiful innocent voice asked

"Is this really necessary?" The rough voiced boy asked

"Trust me it is" the angelic voice answered

"I think the … kid … is ummm …. Awake" the rough voiced boy stated

"Well then hold him down cause this is going to hurt like hell and he's

Going to try and move out of it and trust, me it hurts more the second time"

if murata had not been who he was , he would have thought he was in love , because this voice sent him into a trace , it was beautiful and sweet like the best tasting chocolate in the world , if murata was a selfish person he would steal this boy and never let another near him , if he was a possessive person he would have called this boy his and anyone who said other wise would get what's coming to them, if murata was anyone other than murata then well he would be all over this boy before thinking about the consequences or anything else for that matter and if murata was not who he was ( the great sage) he would have called what felt for this boy (well his voice) love but unfortunately this was murata , he was neither selfish or possessive (since his relationship with Shinou as daikenja he was pretty hopeless at good relation ships wonder why ??) and he was once the great sage so he didn't call this love , but murata being murata and not the great sage forgot one thing _**never lose concentration in an unknown area especially around strangers**_, he lay there unmoving just listening to the sweet voiced boy supposedly named Issi.

it was only after when his words really sunk in, that murata saw how much trouble he was in but It was too late he felt a hand on his chest and then a blistering pain shot through his veins and a stinging sensation on his arm, he tried to move, but someone or something was holding him tight, the last thing murata could remember before drifting off into unconsciousness was the cold hand still on his chest, the thing causing him pain.

* * *

When murata came around, he was in an unknown room but this time he was alone he tried to sit up but a blinding spasm of pain went through his body , causing murata to fall of the bed which he was currently laying on when he hit the ground his body screamed in pain , but he merely groaned not wanting to catch anybody's attention , especially since he was somewhere unknown but when he attempted to move again it hurt so bad that all he ended up doing was pushing more weight onto the left side of his body , and he couldn't help but gasp in pain .

Murata heard someone chuckle from the corner of the room he turned slightly to see a brown haired boy with stunning purple eyes watching him, murata would have stared back but the pain had over come him and he closed his eyes once more struggling to stay conscious, that's when he heard a sharp slapping noise .

"Why in shinou's name did you hit me?" Asked the brown haired boy who murata know confirmed as the rough voiced boy from before, this knowledge did nothing to comfort him.

"I wonder it couldn't have been the fact that this boy is injured and in a lot of pain and your just standing there laughing at him" the second boy said sarcastically

"Yeah yeah … why don't you help him oh compassionate one" the brown haired boy asked slightly annoyed

"Because incase you haven't noticed my hands are full, so now if your done arguing I'm sure that poor boy is in pain so could you be kind enough to lend him a hand ?" the second boy snapped menacingly

The brown haired boy shivered a bit and then walked over to murata and helped him back onto the bed, it was only after murata had felt the soft mattress under him that he noticed what happened he opened his eyes to see a pair of piercing violet eyes staring at him, murata practically jumped away as he felt a pair of cold hands on his chest, the brown haired boy scowled at murata before turning his attention to the boy behind him , who murata just barley got to glance at before a hand whacked him over the head .

"Why the hell did you do that for, he's hurt really badly" a distant voice yelled

"Well quite frankly I don't care, if he's hurt or not he's an ugly impudent

Soukou, and if I had my way I'd have killed …" but his rough voice was cut off

"Shut up and leave, come back when you've calmed down got it" the second boy's voice was dangerously low

There was a pause and then a smash and the distant sound of a slamming door,

"Are you ok?" A voice asked

Murata opened his eyes once again to find a boy with blue/ black hair, navy blue eyes, he looked about 17-18 years old but you can never tell around here, then the sudden realization of who this boy was , he was the sweet , beautiful voiced boy from before, the boy named _**Issi **_if murata remembered correctly placed a hand on murata's chest , this time murata didn't move he was shocked to find out that he trusted this boy , his hands were soft on his chest and murata closed his eyes.

"I'm guessing that the pain has gone away?"

"Well… you know I can't help you if you don't talk to me"

"This is getting me no where"

"Well I guess if I wasn't you to talk to me, you have to be able to trust me and the only way for that to happen is if you see that I'm no threat to you so … here goes nothing"

"… This is the part where you're supposed to tell me that even though you don't know me you trust me completely, because I'm such a good looking charming man"

"Well I guess not ... So I better start talking then"

"I'm a half , I'm turning 36 years old (roughly 18yrs in normal human standard), ummm … this feels really awkward having this one sided conversation , I'm breathtakingly handsome if I do say so myself , I love to read , I'm really out going as well, I'm a very peace loving person and by the way my name is Isamu Kiyoshi , but my friends/ friend calls my Issi"

"Well that was a waste of time, I guess the kid's really sleeping, and well I better find Masaru to make sure he doesn't blow anything up"

Isamu stands up to leave when he heard a small voice (yeah you guessed it I'm so god/ Shinou damn predictable)

" Did you know that Isamu means courage and bravery and Kiyoshi means pure , so I guess you're a brave, courageous and pure person , who I think I can trust" his voice barely over a whisper

Isamu turned around walked back to the bed and resumed his seat next to murata.

"My name is Naoto (nay ohh toe) Ryou (ro – you) Sora ( sore – raa like from the theme song lol soz guys I couldn't resist) , I'm a 15year old human, I I'm not very into reading , nor am I an out going person , I was on my way to see if there was actually someone who could teach me how to fight so we have nothing really in common , and by the way if I had friends they would call me Nao or something like that" murata attempted to smile.

Isamu looked at the boy before smiling himself

"well its nice to meet you Nao … and If you want when you get better I could teach you how to fight , sure I hate war , but you must know how to defend your self , and to protect the ones you love " he answered

"Why the hell did this happen to me?" murata asked quietly their was a hint of sadness in his voice

"Nao the thing you need to understand is that…" he paused, and then he noticed that murata's (nao's) breathing was slower, he must have drifted off to sleep he thought.

Isamu laid a hand on murata's cheek before getting up and whispering

"Don't waste a minute not being happy. If one window closes, run to the next window or break down a door because sometimes you have to trust fate because everything happens for a reason"

And with that final sentence he walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Fate is for those too weak to determine their own destiny"

Murata sighed,

"Shinou maybe I'm not strong enough any more"

Murata closed his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep

* * *

so did you guys like it ??

Feed back please ...

if you didn't like it tell me what you hated ... and yeah even though i fear a bad review i am allowing flames because i want all kinds of criticism


	4. Summeries

Plot outline so far

Ok well I got a request for a plot outline of what's happened so far … and I decided to write a quick summery … if you want to figure out what's happened so far by your self just skip to the next chapter ….

Thanks for all the support guys …

* * *

Murata has run away from blood pledge castle because he feels unwanted, while he's running he crashes into something which knocks him unconscious while he's unconscious he has a flash back of a night with Shinou where he makes a promise that Shinou will be his one and only lover …

While murata's unconscious, two guys find him and decide to help him even though one of them is really superstitious (the double black thing), their names are Isamu and Masaru they are not from shin makoku (not sure of spelling) so they don't know who murata is exactly, sure they've heard of Yuuri but murata isn't so widely known … so they think he's a rare double black… they decide to help murata who has hurt himself badly and his marioku ( still not sure) isn't healing his body.

When murata wakes up he talks to they boys and learns a bit about Isamu, one of the boys, he lies to the boy , after deciding that he doesn't want to go back to blood pledge castle, Isamu agrees to teach Murata how to fight.

Then we end off the chapter with murata talking to himself wallowing in self pity, Isamu tells murata to trust in fate after over hearing murata, and murata being who he is decides that fate is for those too week to determine their own future before he drifts off to sleep

* * *

…

Now you can read ahead … unless I just told you guys a bit too much and completely ruined the story for you …

Lol

Jade


	5. Missing you

Hey guys

How are you

Thanks a lot for the reviews guys

Ok well this chapter is a bit different from the others …

This is the first implied yuuram part and according to my friends there is implied murayuu ... i can't see it .. but apparently there is ...

so enjoy

ok well most of this chapter is in yuuri's POV

* * *

A few days earlier

Murata and yuuri had just arrived back from earth, and they were now in gwendals office.

"Ne shibuya, what are you doing over the holidays?"

"Murata its 3 weeks away, I haven't decided yet"

"Gees I was just wondering no need to snap"

"Why"

Murata just smirked

"Murata why"

evil smirk

"MURATA" yuuri tried to poke murata but murata shoved him and yuuri was caught off balance and grabbed the first thing, closest to him to stop him from falling, but unfortunately the thing yuuri gripped on to happened to be murata's top , which resulted in a loud bang, and when every one looked at the floor where the young king was laying with the great sage on top of him.

Yuuri blushed when he saw what kind of position they were in

"murata, could you get off me" yuuri asked embarrassed, not by murata laying on top of him although that was part of it , he really didn't care, murata was his best friend, no the reason yuuri was embarrassed was because everyone was watching them and because of the look on wolframs face.

Murata on the other hand seemed oblivious to the glaring (wolfram, Shinou, gwendal, Günter) onlookers .

"Now why would I do that shibuya" murata asked innocently

"Because …."Yuuri began but then he stopped looking for an appropriate answer, because he knew that one wrong word and murata could twist it so badly that there wouldn't even be ashes left when wolfram was done.

"See you _**want**_ me on top of you" murata stated smugly emphasizing each word

"NO…I … don't ….MURATA" yuuri stuttered

"Sorry shibuya I really don't like you _**that**_ way" murata said feigning pity

"Then why are you still on top of me?" yuuri asked eyebrows raised deciding to beat murata at his own game

"Well one can never just pass up an opportunity that is given to them, maybe this is fate, besides what the Maou wants, the Maou gets" murata commented slyly

"well maybe you could get off my fiancé and while your at it maybe you should stop flirting with things that aren't yours" wolfram snapped

Murata rolled his eyes and got off yuuri

"Thanks" yuuri said to murata

"Why the hell are you saying thanks to him wimp?" wolfram fired up , yuuri was defiantly not going to cross his path , he shot murata a look, murata sighed

"Von benifeld get over it" murata said slightly agitated, he was trying to get yuuri to admit his feelings for the blond and what does he get in return, nothing but rude words.

"Why the hells are you even here" wolfram snapped back

"Because I want to be" murata snapped

"I can't see the point, it not like you have any reason to actually come back; you're really not needed, so why do you keep coming back every time with yuuri, especially after that stunt you pulled a while ago, I really don't know why anyone forgave you, so why don't you just leave…"

Yuuri caught murata's eye, seeing a tear rolling down his face

"Wolf that's enough" yuuri cut through

Wolfram glared "I don't see why I was only telling the truth, he really doesn't deserve…"

"WOLF I SAID E….." but before yuuri could finish murata pushed past him "MURATA"

Yuuri turned around to where murata was just standing

To say everyone was shocked at the sage's reaction was a understatement, everyone was quiet for a few moments.

"Maybe I should go after him" yuuri said unsure

"No leave him alone for a while, let him cool down, I know my sage he'll come back when he's ready" Shinou said

"Ok sure" yuuri agreed still unsure

* * *

Yuuri POV

I really hope murata's alright, maybe I was just imagining it but he seemed to take wolfram seriously ; yeah I know what wolfram said was mean and rude, but murata barley listens to him, but then again murata has been acting really weird for quite a while now , so hopefully he will be back to his normal perverted self when he gets back.

"WIMP, everyone's waiting for you"

"why was there a meeting or something that I forgot about" yuuri asked panicking gwendal was going to kill him

"calm down wimp , everyone's waiting for you at breakfast" wolfram said saying each word like he was talking to a 2 year old.

"oh …is murata back yet ?" yuuri asked slightly embarrass because of his earlier mistake

"no sign of him" wolfram said simply

"well we better go down to breakfast then" yuuri said quietly although , he really didn't feel like eating anymore

with that yuuri and wolfram headed off to the dining room , where everyone was silently waiting .

when they took their seats breakfast was served , but there was no talking at the table , everyone's minds seemed to be wandering .

"yuuri" Greta said half was through breakfast, it was the first word spoken during Breakfast, which cause everyone to turn to look at Greta

"yes Greta"

"when is Muraken coming back , he promised he would take me riding later in the morning , we always go riding and he never breaks a promise" Greta asked

yuuri was lost for words at a number of things like when did Greta and murata go for rides, when did she start calling him muraken, when will murata come back, and when did murata and Greta get so close.

When nobody answered Greta looked worried

"he isn't coming back is he YUURI" Greta started crying

"no, no Great, murata is coming back , he just has really important work to do at the temple and won't be coming back for a few days ok" yuuri said quickly to stop Greta from crying

"ok then" Greta said quietly

* * *

the rest of the breakfast was pretty uneventful, no body said a word and one by one everyone left until it was just me and wolfram, Greta had gone to play with Cheri, that's when wolfram turned to me.

"wimp , you know that its wrong to lie to Greta"

"Wolf …"

"But I'm glad you did actually"

Yuuri was amazed that wolfram was being nice to him, that's when the realization hit that wolfram felt guilty, because of what he said to murata.

"wolf, you know it wasn't totally your fault right"

Wolfram just turned on his heels and walked off

Yuuri turned to the window wondering where his best friend was

* * *

Its been days and murata isn't back yet , and even though everyone is telling me that I have nothing to worry about I really want to find him , but Shinou and gwendal told me that if I send out a search party , murata will get really angry at me and it will be a waste of time, so I've asked yozak to look for him and I've decided to send him a letter . hopefully he gets it .

So now I'm sitting at my desk , trying to figure out what to write to murata, what can I say without offending him further , I normally wouldn't think to much of this but the look on his face when wolfram said those things to him, I could tell he was hurt even though he tried to hide it, we're friends , no … we're best friends and best friends don't keep secrets from each other although murata has a lot of secrets, I feel kind of hurt that he didn't tell me, but then again maybe Wolfram is right maybe I'm just over reacting .

Ok I've finally written the letter it took me a few hours but I finally thought of what to write, so before I have any second thoughts I sent it. As I watch the moon from the window, I think of murata.

i remeber , that day a few months ago when we were talking about the past and murata told me that "When a special person is missing the whole world seems depopulated", and now i can't help but agree .

* * *

k .. well i'll hopefully post up the next chapter by the end of today ... the next chapter is basically the letter yuuri sent to murata ...

so Please review ... guys ... i really need help ..

thankz

Jade (who is currently suffering from writers block)


	6. The letter

Hey guys …

Ok well this is the letter sent by yuuri , OK well I was trying to make it seem like yuuri made a lot of mistakes and crossed things out but when I uploaded it, my lines disappeared so … what yuuri crossed out will be in normal and the actual letter will be in bold … and italics was what yuuri was thinking

* * *

The Letter

Dear Murata

_No that sounds too formal _

**Hey Murata**

I miss you a lot

Why aren't you back

_No it sounds too clingy Shinou said he needed space right …I have to make it sound like everything's normal._

**How are you**

_So far so good _

Where the hell are you?

_NO … let's try and be more subtle _

**What have you been up to **

If you don't get your ass back here, I will kill you

_This is too hard_

**Everything at the castle is fine, bit boring though **without you

_Leave out the without you bit _

**Are you ok, Greta's getting worried because you forgot about her horse riding lessons **

_That's good; it's an innocent enough question … _

Why did you leave, are you lost of hurt, do you hate us , is this because of wolfram , how much more time should I wait before I send out soldiers, please come back , I miss you a lot .

_WHY IS THIS SO FRIGGING HARD _

**Wolf and Conrad are teaching her while you take some time off, Gunter's lessons are killing me , do you think that **when** you **come back** , can take over , because seriously you teach history way better**, like that time we were at my house and you told me how slapping initially became a wedding proposal, I still can't believe you made up such a stupid lie and they all believed you, I remember we both laughed so hard that we fell off the bed and shori came in and thought we were doing something dodgy, and you pretended to flirt with him and he got really freaked out and that sent us into another fit of laughter, sure it was weird but hilarious**.**

_I can't put that in, it sounds weird, like I've just lost a friend, I haven't have I , no he's coming back: for sure ,or am I in denial and I really have lost my best friend. Let's not think about that right now… _

**So anything new happen to you lately?**

**Yeah nothing new here, except I now suspect that Gwendal enjoys torturing me with paperwork, I swear that the piles are getting bigger each time I stop working for a second, **I wish you were here to bail me out**; wolf is really preoccupied with his soldiers, so he rarely bails me out anymore.**

_Things aren't the same without you here… why the hell did wolf have to say such stupid things without thinking, but you were acting strange , we are best friends right; then why didn't you talk to me . _

**The shrine maidens are waiting for your return to bombard you with chores, so you should stop by blood pledge castle, Ulrike says that she'll bail you out, but I wouldn't count on it, not with Shinou around.**

_He is a bit crooked and I bet you that he will plan something if , no when murata comes back _

**Cheri is already planning the wedding despite my reluctance, she thinks I'm in love with wolf, How do people come up with such nonsense, how many times do I have to say that the engagement was fake, **you would set the record straight if you were here or maybe you would encourage them I'm not sure , having you around in situations like this is really dodgy, because you normally cause a lot of trouble.

_You were always trying to get wolf and me together … it really pissed me off, but now I'd kiss wolfram if you came back, or even replied to the letter._

**We have a new maid, and her name is Aleena, you'd really like her, she's really nice and smart, you'd probably chase her around. like **you did when we were at the beach, a while ago for the summer vacation, it was a while after I found out that you were the great sage, and there was a really pretty girl and you were like following her around, staring at her, trying to get her to talk top you and finally she told you to meet her, and later that we went and we met her boyfriend and then you acted like I was the one who was annoying her, I was going to kill you that day** .**

_I should end it before I write something really stupid _

**Well I'll talk to you soon, oh and when you get back we may need to go home for a while, because **_**I **_**have a baseball game to practice for, remember we're playing darforth next Sunday and **_**really**_** want to win , remember our last game, i don't want to **_**miss**_** this opportunity and don't **_**you**_** have school work to do ? **

**Yuuri **

_I think that it was a really good way to end the letter, and I didn't mention once that I misses him … good , I was being subtle _

* * *

**The letter **

**Hey Murata**

**How are you?**

**What have you been up to? **

**Everything at the castle is fine, bit boring though …**

**Are you ok, Greta's getting worried because you forgot about her horse riding lessons **

**Wolf and Conrad are teaching her while you take some time off, Gunter's lessons are killing me, do you think that you, can take over, because seriously you teach history way better.**

**So anything new happen to you lately?**

**Yeah nothing new here, except I now suspect that Gwendal enjoys torturing me with paperwork, I swear that the piles are getting bigger each time I stop working for a second, **I wish you were here to bail me out**; wolf is really preoccupied with his soldiers, so he rarely bails me out anymore.**

**The shrine maidens are waiting for your return to bombard you with chores, so you should stop by blood pledge castle, Ulrike says that she'll bail you out, but I wouldn't count on it, not with Shinou around.**

**Cheri is already planning the wedding despite my reluctance, she thinks I'm in love with wolf, How do people come up with such nonsense, how many times do I have to say that the engagement was fake! **

**Oh and we have a new maid, and her name is Aleena, you'd really like her, she's really nice and smart, you'd probably chase her around. Like**

**Well I'll talk to you soon, oh and when you get back we may need to go home for a while, because **_**I **_**have a baseball game to practice for, remember we're playing darforth next Sunday and **_**really**_** want to win , remember our last game, i don't want to **_**miss**_** this opportunity and don't **_**you**_** have school work to do ? **

**Yuuri **

* * *

… ok so how did you like it …

I think some of it sounds a bit unlike yuuri …

But I think that he would sound a bit different under the circumstances.

Thanks guys …

Please review guys …

Thanks

Jade


	7. Smile

Hey

Well I'm having a bit of a writers block so bare with me guys…, this may not be my best chapter , but I tried so , hopefully it good ..

Well enjoy…

by the way ... the **bold **is murata's thoughts

* * *

Murata's pov

**I still can't believe that I chose such a name, what the hell was I thinking Naoto Ryou Sora but I know where I got it from, Ryou was one of my past lives, Naoto was the name the priestess gave me and sora was the name of shinou's mother, I remember the day he told me about his family, they seemed like sweet people and even though he never actually told me why he wanted to destroy shoshu (one again .. not sure of spelling), I have always had the feeling that it was to avenge his parents death. **

**Its been roughly a month now, and I'm seriously starting to doubt my sanity, because who in their right minds would travel with a two unknown people, change their name and appearance and run away from the castle, in times like this where war is threatening and peace trinities are being held, I'm seriously beginning to wander if I am really the great sage.**

"NAO" a voice called, **I recognized it to be Masaru**, **he had messy brown hair and mysterious eyes, he is around 19 and he's human, sure at first we didn't get along but now we have an understanding, but you can't blame him for the way he used to treat me when I first started traveling with them, he was cruel, mean and cold towards me, But soon after I found out his background, Kentanau his village was burned down because there was a supposedly a soukou appeared there , most of the villagers died, his mother who was pregnant at the time escaped , his father died in the fire, superstition wreaked their lives, not the soukou and murata had told him as much, Masaru's mother died when he was 7, he was an orphan and nobody wanted to take him in, he was alone and had to learn to fend for himself, he met Isamu when he was 15, when Isamu defended him against the soldiers of Narzira, they soon became friends and have been traveling together ever since.**

"What the hell are you looking at" Masaru asked looking at murata suspiciously.

"Nothing it's just that I thought there was something on your head" murata said calmly a glint in his eyes

"What!, get it off, what the hell is it" Masaru yelled jumping around, truing to get the thing off his face

"Don't worry, upon looking closer I saw it was just you face" murata laughed

Masaru glared at Murata (Nao), he lifted up his hand and tried to hit murata but the month spent with them had quickened murata's reflexes and agility and he moved out of the way

**Just because they were friends didn't mean that they were nice to each other.**

When Masaru's hand didn't collide with murata's head, his body was thrown off balance and he fell forward, his leg accidentally kicking murata's legs making murata fall on top of him

"Hey are you two love birds finished" Isamu asked

"What love birds, if anyone should be calling anyone love bird its you and Nao, god the way you two act around each other" Masaru snapped

"Really because considering the position you guys are in, I'd have to day that you guys are deeply in love" Isamu replied smiling slightly

both boys looked at the position they were in , Masaru was on the floor, murata on top of him , hands twisted in murata's hair, legs tangled together, if they weren't still filly clothed one would mistake them for lovers , doing god knows what.

"So Nao's in charge in this relationship, or is it a fling, is he any good Masaru" Isamu laughed looking highly amused

"Shut up Issi" Masaru yelled "and get off me"

Masaru untangled his hands from murata's hair and murata rolled off him and lay on the floor, still deep in thought

"So you haven't answered my question, is Nao any good?" Isamu asked

Masaru sighed and said "Issi, get lost"

"I just want to know" Isamu said innocently

"well if you want to know that badly, then maybe we could have a 'discussion' about it in my tent later" murata said slyly as he got up

Isamu blushed slightly when he realized what murata implied, Masaru laughed.

"So what did you guys want?" Murata asked smirking

Isamu frowned "don't worry about it"

"What, so you send me out looking for the kid, without an explanation and then you say don't worry about it, what's up" Masaru raised an eyebrow

"I said , don't worry, as in its not that important at the moment, besides I've decided that after lunch we better start moving , if we want to make it to town before night fall" he said quickly, looking distracted

"Yeah ok" Murata answered looking unsure

* * *

It was a few days later when the issue came up again

"Hey Nao, you've never really told us about your background" Isamu pointed out at dinner, they were on the outskirts of Haulm territory, (one of the human lands near the shin Maoku territory).

"You've never asked" murata replied slowly

"Well he's asking now" Masaru said simply

"Nobody asked you" murata snapped

They all sat in silence for a moment

**Why the hell am I getting so worked up, it was an innocent question** **, besides I'm not murata ken or the great sage to these guys, I'm Naoto Ryou Sora a completely different person altogether, so all I have to do is make up a past, easy right? Why wouldn't it be I mean I'm great at lying , I can lie to anyone and make up all kinds of shit when I need to, so why do I get the feeling that I can't lie to these guys , I mean its not like we're friends or anything, we're travel companions the have only known me for roughly weeks , they don't even know me that well , they could hardly have any kind of feelings for me, it took me months for me and Shinou to become friends, even Shibuya , it took a while way more than a month, so I can't be that close to these guys, I just can't be because …**

"Naoto?" Isamu said

"Hey Nao" Masaru called loudly trying to get his attention

"what?" murata asked slightly confused

"I said I'm sorry for bringing up the topic" Isamu said quietly, a look of concern in his eyes

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing it's my fault really, I over reacted, it just brings back bad memories that's all" murata murmured but they both heard him

"Just forget that he said anything ok" Masaru said simply

"Do you forgive me Murata?" Isamu asked

"Yeah of course, no hard feelings, besides it wasn't your fault, it was partly mine" murata answered him honestly

"Ok then I've finished eating, I'm going to lie down for a while, by the way who's got first shift?"

"I'll take it" Masaru offered

"Ok well I'll take second shift and Issi you can take last" murata organized

"Are you guys sure" Isamu asked

"Yeah we both overslept our sifts last night and you hardly go any sleep" Masaru reassured him

"Night guys" Isamu bided as he went to his and Masaru's tent, Murata who had a tent to himself, bided both boys good night as he too went to bed, falling to sleep as soon a he lay on the ground.

Isamu lay awake in his tent, thinking about what he knew and what he was going to do with this information, he'd been thinking about it for a while and now he hated he was right and dreaded what he had to do in the morning.

* * *

Murata felt something violently shake him, over and over again and it was extremely annoying because he was having a really good dream, yeah a dream, which is really rare for him and now some idiot had to wake him up, then the shaking stopped, murata sighed and tried to get back to sleep.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUKING SHINOU" Murata swore as someone poured Icy water over his head

"You didn't get up when I called you" Masaru snorted

Isamu who was watching the duo, smiled slightly to himself, then he remembered what he had to do, and sighed.

"Guys cut it out" Isamu Yelled over their voices

They both stopped immediately, Isamu rarely raised his voice unless he was really mad, or if he had something really important to say.

"Ok well Nao, you better get cleaned up and meet me and Masaru out side we all need to talk about something" Isamu said simply , not looking at either of them .

When murata changed into a fresh set of clothes he walked out side his tent to find Masaru and Isamu waiting patently for him.

"So … what's up?" Murata asked

Isamu sighed and said "before I say anything, you both have to swear to me that you will tell me the truth ok"

"Yeah course" Masaru said as soon as the words left Isamu's lips

Murata took a bit longer but then said "yeah sure"

"Please don't interrupt me" he said before turning away from both boys.

Masaru and murata both waited anxiously for him to begin.

"Where to start" murata heard him murmur

"The beginning is always a good place" a voice oddly familiar pointed out

they all looked up, and murata was surprised to find him there.

"Geka! What a surprise meeting you here" was all the man said

And Murata frowned at the man

"Smile Geka, because wasn't it you who said that every 60 seconds of frowning is a minute of happiness you'll never get back" the man said smiling

"who the hell are you" Masaru asked looking annoyed

"well I'm ... " the man began but was cut off

"no , not you , I couldn't care less about who the hell you are, Nao , what the hell is this idiot talking about"

Murata knew no matter what he said things were going to get from bad to worse.

"Maybe I should explain" Isamu butted in

"It started a few weeks ago when Naoto, or should I say Murata first started traveling with us"

* * *

Sorry guys cliff hanger …

Yeah I know I didn't mention the letter that will come in the next chapter

I bet you guys know who the person is right , I tried not to make it that obvious…

Anyways

Please review guys …

Any advise or criticism you would like to give..

Thanks

Jade


	8. Isamu's story

"come on, can you ride any slower" Masaru complained, he was really starting to get on my nerves

Hey Guys

Sorry it's been so long

Ok well I hope you guys like it

* * *

"Come on, can you ride any slower" Masaru complained, he was really starting to get on my nerves

"Shut up" I snapped back at him, I was already in a bad mood and he wasn't helping the situation

"Please … Issi" he wined

"For Shinou's sake no" I yelled at him

He went quiet for a while; I knew I had over reacted, but what the hell was his problem it was like he couldn't leave me alone to think

"Ok, a bit faster" I sighed

"Yeah, lets race" He Cheered

And he was off before I could protest, great I'm stuck with a 19 year old, who acts like a stupid 3yr old I though sarcastically

Masaru stopped and turned around looking at me evilly

"Did I forget to mention that the loser sleeps outside?" he smirked

"That's cheating, I wasn't ready" I glared at him, I knew as I raced towards him that this was stupid and childish but there was no way I was going to sleep outside.

I soon passed Masaru, I turned around to see where he was, I heard him calling my name and he told me to stop, but I didn't because I knew he was obviously trying to get me to slow down so he could overtake me, I turned around to see a boy running towards me, SHIT he's got his bloody eyes closed, I pulled on the Haden's reign's, but he was not quick enough and he accidentally hit the boy, before Haden stopped.

I jumped off Haden to see if the kid was going to be ok, I checked his pulse, I sighed he was breathing.

"Yeah sure he's alive, but damn I think he broke a few ribs from impact" Masaru stated

"No… he's perfectly fine, he didn't just crash into a Horse which was running really fast" I said shot at him sarcastically

"Issi I was just trying to help" Masaru said sounding hurt

"Yeah I know, sorry it's just that because of my stupidity this kid got hurt"

"If it helps, he wasn't watching where he was going"

"How do you know that, you were far away from him?"

"Because he wasn't running straight" he stated as though it was completely obvious

"Yeah sure, well we have to do something"

"What about I saw an inn, a couple miles back, we could take him there?"

"No we can't, don't you think it would look weird, we're already wanted"

"You're right… ummm..."

"I got it … there's a cave close by, we'll take him there and you can help him."

"Yeah lets do that… come on" I said

We soon put the boy on my horse and rode quickly but carefully to the cave where we set him down and took out the medical kit.

I started to get all the required materials and equipment to help the kid as best as we can until we get to the next Village.

"Masaru I need you to hold him down for me" I ordered as I squished the Jung beans and the Lily leaves together.

After I finished that I took out a stinting stick (it's like a syringe)

"Hey Issi" Masaru's Rough Voice called to me

"Yeah what" I asked him, not bothering to look up

"Is this really necessary" he asked eyeing the Stick

"Trust me it is" I told him, thank Shinou the kid was still knocked out

"I think the … Kid … is ummm …. Awake" Masaru told me

"Well then hold him down cause this is going to hurt like hell and he's

Going to try and move out of it and trust, me it hurts more the second time" I sighed poor kid, if he moved before I could put this in his system then he's going to be in a lot of pain .

I pricked him with the Stick, I could feel his body tense up, thank Shinou I had some sleeping potion with me. At least he won't be awake to feel the pain.

* * *

Soon after we decided that it was smarter to move on to the next village quickly before the kid woke up, it took us 1 and a half days to reach the village of Warderk, but the kid didn't wake up.

We booked into an inn and took the kid up and put him on one of the beds, he was still sleeping and I was beginning to worry, so I decided to check his eyes... Big mistake, it turned out this kid was a soukou, and me being as idiotic as usual decided to do down to the bar and find masaru to tell him.

"He's a" Masaru yelled outraged when I told him

"A soukou and keep you voice down" I whispered to him

"So tell me again why I can't kill him" he asked glaring at me

"You owe me and because it's cowardly to kill someone when their defenseless, so you can't kill him" I practically begged

"Fine, but I'm not helping him either" he said as he got up

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"I'm going to clear my head … I'll meet you back at the room, because I'm sure you want some alone time with you precious soukou" he spat at me before storming off

I sighed and was about to get up when a red headed lady sat down next to me

"Hi" She said smiling at me

"Hi" I returned her greeting wondering why she was talking to me.

"So can I buy you a drink cutie?" she asked batting her eyelashes

"Aren't I supposed to be the one hitting on you?" I asked rolling my eyes

She smiled and then called the inn keeper to send a couple of beers over this way

"So did you need anything" I asked as she handed me a drink

She waited for me to take few sips before replying.

"Actually I accidentally overheard that you know where I could find a soukou" she whispered in my ear

"Yeah, and what do you want with this soukou" I asked after a few more gulps of beer.

"Nothing really, I'm just curious, what does he look like?" she asked

I smiled at her

"Well he's about 17 and he has short messy black hair and black eyes and …. Wait why?" I asked finally coming to my senses

"well I was thinking about taking him off your shoulders, because I overheard the fight between you and your mate and I don't think you want to lose your friend over a soukou" she smiled at him

I stopped drinking and for the first time during the conversation really looked at her, I knew it now she wasn't a she at all, she was a guy but not only a guy she was a spy, I knew this because he / she reminded me of Gareth my bodyguard… well my ex- Bodyguard, he used to go undercover to protect me all the time. EARTH TO ISAMU …THIS GUYS IS A SPY … SHIT.

"Well I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about, but I've got to go … so I'll see you later" I said hurriedly getting up.

The smile wiped off her face as she got up and for a brief second I thought I was safe because there was so any witnesses until I realized that there was no-one else in the bar, not even the bartender when the hell did this happen. I made a move to leave but she grabbed me and pushed me against the wall

"Where is he?" the spy asked giving me a look which clearly said if you don't tell me I will hurt you

"Who the hell are you talking about?" I asked although I knew exactly who she was referring to; I couldn't leave the kid with this maniac.

"Don't play with me" he said pushing me harder against the wall

"Ok, I'll tell you" I said, damn why do I get myself in this shit

"Where" was all he asked

"On the outskirts of the village there's a cave, he's there" I said in my most convincing voice.

"Why should I believe you" he raised an eyebrow

"Please, just don't hurt me, I swear he's there" I pleaded

"Who else knows about him" he asked

"Only me and my friend Doze" where the hell did I get doze from.

"Fine you come with me" he said pulling me to the door

"I can't, I have to get home of people will get suspicious, please you can find me if you have anything else to ask me please" I groveled

"Why should I trust you" he asked

"Because every second you waste here, is another second the kid could die" I stated hopeing that he needed the kid alive, so that he was worried about time more than figuring out if I was lying

"Why?" he asked pushing against the wall

"Because he was badly injured and we didn't want to touch him" I said

He threw me on the floor before rushing to the door

"Wait" I called after him

He turned and gave me a questioning look

"Who do you work for and why do you want him" I asked even though I knew I was pushing it

"I work for a King and why we want him is non of your concern" he said before unlocking the door

"Which king"

But he ignored my questions and ran out.

I knew we had a day or two before he came back to look for us, so we have to skip town soon.

* * *

As I made my way up the stairs towards our room, I heard laughter, I frowned and ran to see what was so funny, as I arrived at the door I saw Masaru laughing at the soukou boy who was obviously in pain.

I slapped him,

"Why in shinou's name did you hit me?" He asked me angrily.

"I wonder it couldn't have been the fact that this boy is injured and in a lot of pain and your just standing there laughing at him" I shot at him sarcastically

"Yeah yeah … why don't you help him oh compassionate one" he asked me, I could tell he was annoyed

"Because incase you haven't noticed my hands are full, so now if your done arguing I'm sure that poor boy is in pain so could you be kind enough to lend him a hand ?" I snapped motioning to the bags I was currently holding which contained supplies I had bought so we could leave town the next day as I glared at him.

I watched as Masaru picked the boy up and placed him on the bed, I turned around to start packing when I heard a slapping sound; I spun around to face masaru.

"Why the hell did you do that for, he's hurt really badly" I yelled

"Well quite frankly I don't care, weather he's hurt or not he's an ugly impudent

Soukou, and if I had my way I'd have killed …" he started angrily

"Shut up and leave, come back when you've calmed down got it" I cut him off, my voice dangerously low.

Masaru glared at me and then headed for the door, but not before pushing everything I had on the table on to the floor and then he stormed out of the door.

I walked up to the boy

"Are you ok?" I asked

The Soukou opened his eyes and stared at me, like he was analyzing what type of person I was.

I placed a hand on his bare chest, his heart was beating abnormally fast, and I guess he was scared.

"I'm guessing that the pain has gone away?"

Silence

"Well… you know I can't help you if you don't talk to me"

I waited I really wanted him to talk to me

"This is getting me no where"

I sighed maybe he's sleeping

Then I remembered what I did to get masaru to trust me, ok I've got nothing to lose.

"Well I guess if I want you to talk to me, you have to be able to trust me and the only way for that to happen is if you see that I'm no threat to you so … here goes nothing"

I looked over his chest one more and found myself smiling, although I wasn't sure why.

"… This is the part where you're supposed to tell me that even though you don't know me you trust me completely, because I'm such a good looking charming man"

"Well I guess not ... So I better start talking then"

There was something about this boy that is so beautiful… NO wait what the hell I am thinking... Ok Focus Isamu

"I'm a half, I'm turning 36 years old (roughly 18yrs in normal human standard), ummm … this feels really awkward having this one sided conversation, I'm breathtakingly handsome if I do say so myself, I love to read, I'm really out going as well, I'm a very peace loving person and by the way my name is Isamu Kiyoshi, but my friends/ friend calls my Issi"

I soon found myself staring intently at the boy like I couldn't take my eyes off him, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Well that was a waste of time, I guess the kid's really sleeping, and well I better find Masaru to make sure he doesn't blow anything up"

I said out loud to the sleeping beautiful soukou, before I headed towards the door

" Did you know that Isamu means courage and bravery and Kiyoshi means pure , so I guess you're a brave, courageous and pure person , who I think I can trust" his voice barely over a whisper

I smiled, so I guess he can trust me, I turned around and sat at the edge of his bed.

"My name is Naoto, I'm a 15year old human, I I'm not very into reading, nor am I an out going person, I was on my way to see if there was actually someone who could teach me how to fight so we have nothing really in common, and by the way if I had friends they would call me Nao or something like that" Naoto attempted to smile.

I felt sorry for the kid, he had no friends probably because he was a soukou and he was on the run.

I looked at the boy before smiling to myself

"Well it's nice to meet you Nao … and if you want when you get better I could teach you how to fight, sure I hate war, but you must know how to defend your self and to protect the ones you love"

I answered truthfully

"Why the hell did this happen to me?" he whispered, I didn't think I was supposed to hear him, but I was sure I should help.

"Nao the thing you need to understand is that…" I paused, and then I noticed that Naoto's breathing was slower, he must have drifted off to sleep I thought about how angelic he looked.

I sighed, poor kid, I'm going to help him

I laid a hand on murata's cheek before getting up and whispering

"Don't waste a minute not being happy. If one window closes, run to the next window or break down a door because sometimes you have to trust fate because everything happens for a reason"

Before I walked out the door to find Masaru, which wasn't that hard considering that he was sitting on the stairs.

I quickly explained to him our current situation ( that someone was after Nao) and he agreed to help and told me that he over reacted, and actually asked if the kid was ok.

And later that night we skipped town with Naoto before the spy guy came back.

* * *

A few weeks went by and the three of us became really close friends, me and Masaru taught Nao how to fight with and without a sword, but because of Naoto we had to stop our quest, it wasn't that we didn't trust him with our secret it was just that we didn't want to burden him with our knowledge, but I think what's more frightening than our quest is that I think I'm falling for him.

Naoto had now been with us for a month and we were spending time in the south-eastern region of Thiokol which meant we were on the border of the masouk and the human territories, I sent Masaru and Nao to gather some fire wood while I set up camp, I planned to tell Naoto our quest, when a pigeon landed on the tent I was setting up, I took the letter from its pouch before it flew off, I quickly scanned though the letter, it wasn't anything special, but I did find out a few things:

He's real name is Murata ken A.K.A the great sage

He's a stupid liar and he betrayed us, he's friends with the god damned Maou, he's the Enemy.

And even though I know that he lied and he's our enemy, I still can't stop loving him and no matter how much I really want to say I hate his guts and I want to kill him or hold him hostage, I can't and I really hate myself because of this.

I wanted to hit myself, but before I could do anything Masaru and Nao well Murata came back with fire wood and they were laughing about something, ok I confront him now… good plan

"Hey Issi guess what happened" Masaru yelled at me

"Hey shut up … I thought we agreed that you weren't going to tell him" Nao glared at murata

and as they both came closer yelling to me about what happened, I felt I couldn't do this, I couldn't break our friendship Nao or murata or who ever he is was the first person besides me who Masaru actually let in his world and I wasn't going to be the one who ruined it.

So I put on one of my most convincing grins and sat down to eat with them and as the night went on I found that I didn't even have to fake being happy, maybe I'll give him a chance, I thought as I went to bed that night.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when it was my turn to go into town, when I saw him the red haired man but this time he was accompanied by a small girl with long gray hair, I knew they had followed us so if they've been following us since Warderk then there was no point actually running from them, I had to confront Naoto wait no … its murata.

As I headed back to our camp sight, I asked Masaru to call Naoto, he gave me a curious look before leaving.

Ten minutes late I found them on top of each other in an intimate manner, I had to admit I was pretty jealous.

"Are you two love birds finished" I asked rolling my eyes

"What love birds, if anyone should be calling anyone love bird its you and Nao, god the way you two act around each other" Masaru Spat at me

"Really because considering the position you guys are in, I'd have to day that you guys are deeply in love" I said smiling

But I soon found myself laughing at the boy's reaction to the position they found themselves in.

"So Nao's in charge in this relationship, or is it a fling, is he any good Masaru" Because I knew there was nothing seriously going on, I could find humor in their situation

Masaru told me to shut up, I simply rolled my eyes

"So you haven't answered my question, is Nao any good?" I asked slyly

Masaru sighed and said "Issi, get lost"

"I just want to know" I said innocently

"Well if you want to know that badly, then maybe we could have a 'discussion' about it in my tent later" murata said suggestively as he got up

I blushed slightly when I realized what he meant by that, I heard Masaru laughing in the background, it seemed so normal, well until murata asked what I wanted and Masaru backed him up when I told him it was nothing important, it was then that I decided that we were going to run despite our chances.

* * *

It was a few days later when we were near the Haulm territory when I brought up his past hoping in vain that he would tell us the truth, but he got all worked up and really defensive so I decided to drop the subject, ok in the morning I confront him.

It was morning and He had asked Masaru to wake up Naoto, they had something really serious to talk about, when murata didn't wake up straight away Masaru took the liberty of pouring cold ice water on his head, I heard him swear and decided that I should stop the fight before it even started, but as I was standing at the front of the tent, I smiled to myself, Damn I'm making this harder than it should be.

"Guys cut it out" I yelled so they knew I meant business.

When they both stopped, I turned around calling over my shoulder

"Ok well Nao, you better get cleaned up and meet me and Masaru out side we all need to talk about something"

It was the first awkward silence between me and Masaru since we met and even though I hated every moment of it, I really didn't know what to say, I thanked Shinou when murata came out, but then remembered that things were going to get from bad to worse from this point onwards.

"So … what's up?" Murata asked

"Before I say anything, you both have to swear to me that you will tell me the truth ok" I sighed

"Yeah course" Masaru said as soon as the words left Isamu's lips

Murata took a bit longer but then said "yeah sure"

"Please don't interrupt me" I said before turning away from both boys, I didn't want to meet their curious eyes, not yet.

Masaru and murata both waited anxiously for me to begin.

"Where to start" I murmured

"The beginning is always a good place" a voice oddly familiar pointed out

We all looked up and standing there was the red haired Man, who was practically stalking Nao… I mean Murata

The man said some things towards murata and Masaru looked confused

"Who the hell are you" Masaru asked looking annoyed

"Well I'm "the man began but was cut off

"no , not you , I couldn't care less about who the hell you are, Nao , what the hell is this idiot talking about"

We could all tell that no matter what he said things were going to get from bad to worse.

"Maybe I should explain" I butted in

And after I finished I realized something Facts are stupid things.

* * *

Ok... guys

I know it was long

BTW ... I think this has been my longest chapter so far ... 4200words ...YEAH

But PLEASE REVIEW ….

The next chapter will be posted up sooner... because I have holidays right now …

Thanks

Jade


	9. Decisions

OMG ... ok firstly i wanted to say sorry .. cause i haven't updated in forever ...

ok so this is kinda short ... hope you guys like it .. and i should be updating my new stories soon

oh and thanks for everyone who's reviewed and subscribed to this story ...

yeah and cheak out my C2 ... its called the enigma of Ken Murata ... its for all you Murata lovers out there ...

:X

and italic bold is what he's thinking.

* * *

Murata looked guiltily at the floor, he wasn't sure what to do ok so that wasn't exactly true he had options, he could outright deny everything, he could just leave with yozak, he could try running away again … but in each case he thought of Murata knew he would hurt someone .

He felt 3 pairs of eyes watching his every move waiting for him to make a decision.

"Say something" Masaru yelled at him growing more impatient and angry with each passing second.

Murata sighed and opened his mouth to say something only to find no words coming to him; he frowned and started rubbing his temples.

"Nao, I mean your eminence … we can't …umm what I mean is …. We **won't**… demand an explanation from you but I guess you have a choice to make…. But I'm sure you already know that … I guess ... I hope you … make the … ummm right choice" Isamu whispered nervously

"Yeah you've got that right Isamu " Masaru said loudly causing murata to look up at him, Masaru glared at murata before continuing "we **can't **demand because you're ***The Great Sage*** although I don't personally think there's anything great about you" Masaru sneered

At that point Murata turned around to look at Yozak who was watching him intently

"Yozak … I think its time we left" Murata said simply as he got up.

Masaru and Isamu stared at Murata.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE" Masaru yelled "NOT WITHOUT AN EXPLAINATION … I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION"

"You said it yourself Masaru you can't demand anything from me" Murata sighed, he then turned to Yozak "When do we leave"

Yozak who was surprised that the Sage was coming back to the castle so easily smiled

"About 5mins Ge-ka", dragging each syllable of the last word to extend it a little.

"Oh" Murata looked back at the tent he was just resting in moments ago

"Where's Ulrike?" he asked suddenly remembering that Isamu mentioned a small white haired girl with Yozak.

"The Little priestess went back with Captin, The great king needs her" Yozak said simply walking over to the horse waiting for murata who followed without a word of goodbye to his former companions.

* * *

They were about to leave when murata remembered something "Yozak wait here" he said before getting off the horse and making his way quickly to Isamu and Masaru.

"Ummm... Before in your story you mentioned a letter from Yuuri,, can I have that back?" Murata asked Isamu, but it seemed that it wasn't the question Masaru was waiting for because he blew it.

"WHAT …. YOU **LIED**, **USED** AND **CHEATED** US AND THEN EXPECT US TO DO **EVERYTHING**YOU ASK OF US … NO ISAMU DON'T GIVE IT TO **HIM** … JUST WALK AWAY BECAUSE ITS **OBVIOUS** THAT WE **DIDN'T** MEAN **ANYTHING** TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, EVEN THOUGH WE WERE THE ONES WHO **HELPED** YOU WHEN YOU WERE **HURT,** LET YOU **TRAVEL** WITH US AND **ACCEPTED** YOU AS A **FRIEND**…" Masaru started

"Masaru…" Isamu warned but Masaru wasn't finished yet.

"SEE ISSY THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRUST A BLOODY SOUKOU, I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I **HE** WAS NOT TO BE TRUSTED BUT YOU JUST HAD TO HELP HIM … HE WAS **ONE** OF **THEM** …"

"MASARU" Isamu yelled raising his voice for the first time that afternoon "that's enough… if he wants to leave let him" he said quietly as he handed the letter to Murata, then he grabbed Masaru's hand and walked away.

* * *

To say Murata was shocked was an understatement, he was completely dumbfounded, but he quickly snapped out of it, he had bigger things to worry about, like how to explain all of this to everyone back at the castle , there would most likely be a council meeting discussing his actions.

As Murata made his was back to Yozak, he quickly scanned through Yuuri's letter, at first glance you could see that most of it was nothing of importance really, but as Murata read and re-read the letter by the third time he was starting to see the hidden meanings behind it, most of them were unclear but he figured out a few before he and Yozak departed, Murata gave one last look at his former friends but they were already leaving, not sparing him a glance.

Murata watched them disappear from sight, he then sighed," come on Yozak lets go" Murata said quietly.

if only he had the guts to say and do what he really felt.

_**Why are the words goodbye, I'm sorry and I love you, so easily pronounced, but so hard to say?, why couldn't he just tell them how he felt.**_ Murata asked to himself as they started their silent journey back

**home. **

* * *

Thanks guys

Please review and tell me what you think .. and if you have any suggestions that would be appreciated ...

Jade


	10. Home Again

Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while … 

I know I keep promising to update soon but... Unfortunately I get distracted …

This chapter:

**Home again **

The trip back to Shin Makoku was awkward to say the least; the silence was for one very unwelcome in Murata's books, when had Yozak learned to keep his mouth shut.

He never used to hold his tongue in Murata's presence before, they were … for lack of a better word …friends, so why wasn't Yozak talking to him, they never used to have these uncomfortable moments before.

Every time he tried to start up a normal conversation Yozak would a short yes or no answer, 2. He would blow him off totally pretending he hadn't heard or act like he was busy with something else or the third option, Yozak used this when he really didn't want to talk no 3. he would remind Murata of how much he screwed up, he would tell him about who he hurt and how stupid he was for doing such a reckless thing in such a way that it didn't seem disrespectful but it wasn't fully Yozak, it wasn't his style.

He wasn't exactly sure of what he expected when he was found out, but he was quite sure it wasn't supposed to be like this.

It was 2 weeks after they had left Isamu and Masaru when Murata noticed the familiar surroundings, it was then he began to panic (_**internally of course**_), what was he going to say, he hoped Yuuri was ok, he really hoped that he didn't hurt anyone by leaving but he sincerely doubted that no matter what Yozak said. He had wanted to write a letter to Yuuri but he couldn't think of anything to say to make up for his actions, that and he was quite sure that Yozak had already told Yuuri and the others that they were returning, writing a letter seemed so… daunting, what if Yuuri read it and thought that because he didn't have any excuse that he wasn't a worthy friend or what if he thought that Murata wasn't reliable enough and cut off all connections to him … ok so he was quite sure that Yuuri wouldn't do that but still he couldn't help but imagine the situation of Yuuri opening the letter sent to him and the laughing at him or chucking it across the room in anger, so he put it off until now when there was no real need for one.

"GEKA" Yozak said waking him out of his thoughts "we'll be at the castle in about an hour"

"Sure" was all he could manage, it was the first time Yozak had talked to him since Friday which was three days ago, he didn't know what happened or if he caused it in anyway but he missed the way Yozak used to joke with him, he didn't really understand why Yozak was acting so weird, he was alright when he first met Murata, Isamu and Masaru ( _**Ken felt a pang go through his chest as he thought the names of his two former companions … no they were more than that they were friends maybe more like family… he missed them dearly and couldn't believe that he had been so cruel and mean, he wished he had said goodbye or maybe he should have just refused to go back with Yozak all together and pretended he didn't know who Murata Ken the great sage was… he could have been Naoto…**_) at the campsite.

He sighed as they reached the castle grounds, he sighed again as he noticed that he sighed a lot more than he used to when he was with … _them_ … no it wasn't a time to think about … _them__** (he had decided not to even think their names from the moment Yozak told him that they were reaching the castle in an hour) **_… Now was a time for thinking not remembering, he had to come up with a good excuse for leaving, then he smirked, **no** he didn't… he was the great sage he was allowed to go wherever he wanted to ... wasn't he? But before Murata could decide of that matter, he noticed the look Yozak gave him.

"What's up?" Murata asked trying to hide his curiosity.

"Nothing" Yozak Lied "the king is in a meeting right now, he would like you to wait in the Meeting room on the third floor" he motioned for Murata to follow him as he made his way towards the castle gates.

Ken complied following Yozak wondering what he was going to tell Yuuri, as they made there way through the castle he noticed the change, it wasn't a physical change although there was a few more flower beds and pink laced curtains (_**probably from one of Cheri's love cruises**_), no it was the atmosphere it was really … uneasy and kind of intimidating.

When they reached the door Yozak waited for him to enter first before following, they were alone in the room which was what he had expected, because it wasn't like Yuuri would (_**could is more like it**_ ) drop everything just to greet him although that would be nice, it was really unlikely especially with Gwendal von Voltaire, Gunter von Christ and … _Wolfram_ _von Benifield_ ( _**he thought the last name with disgust, he really didn't like that boy, he was too much like Shinou and he was also really disrespectful and such a way that its was rude even to him**_) around .

It had been around 20 minutes if the time was correct (I'm not sure if they have clocks in Shin Makoku … they never mention it) when a messenger came into the room to inform them that the king would be here shortly.

It was then that Murata had the sudden need to get some fresh air, he got up soon afterwards and told Yozak that he was going to go to the bathroom, then left the room quickly before slowing down so that he could take his time to walk to the bathroom after he was sure that he was a safe distance away from the room.

When he reached the bathroom he quickly closed and locked the door behind him sinking down to the floor hitting his head against the back of the door, he put his head in his hands and tried to think of anything except the two things that he desperately wanted to get away from, the first his journey with Masaru and Isamu _**(sure he promised himself not to think their names but he couldn't help it) **_and the second was the excuse that he was going to tell Yuuri, what was he going to do, he didn't know.

Sure he would normally lie but what kind of lie could he possibly make up and why did he need to lie, this was so complicated, the truth would expose his lies and his lies well they slowly killed him from the inside, killing everything good inside slowly exposing the awful truths, he held.

He sat there for what seemed like minutes but it must have been a little more than an hour for he heard a knock at the door.

"Geka?" someone asked, it sounded oddly like Cheri

"yes" he answered softly

"Oh" he heard her exclaim in surprise "umm the king is looking for you Geka, he's waiting for you in the meeting room… I'll give you a few minutes" she replied quickly before he heard the sounds of her foot steps disappearing.

Murata nodded wondering how long he had spent in the Bathroom thinking, he sighed willing himself to get up, he walked over to the mirror, he seriously looked like shit, and he smiled when didn't he.

He filled the sink up splashing his face and hair with the cold water letting it settle on his face relaxing him ever so slightly.

His now dark Purple hair _**(he dyed it and cut it slightly, when he started traveling with Isamu and Masaru)**_ stuck up in odd places, he ran a hand though it trying to sooth out the bumps so that his hair would change from the **OMG- I – Look – Like – Such – A – Retard look** to **I-don't – care – what – you- think look** and so far he was failing giving him the **I'm such a try- hard look , **good enough he thought as he looked over his reflection thought he looked pretty decent, so without another glace he turned around and walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway where he slowly walked to the meeting room, not slow enough he thought as he reached the door, he hated to admit it even to himself but he was nervous not as much as when he had to walk down the isle when he was Daikenja but it was one of his top ten.

"Here goes nothing" he muttered quietly to himself staring at the door

"This is the part where you open the door and walk in" a voice said behind him, he jumped surprised before he turned around to find Shori watching him curiously.

"Yeah I kinda guessed that" he replied trying to sound calm but his voice was a bit wobbly.

Shori looked like he was going to say something when they heard a loud bang coming from inside the door.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Wolfram practically yelled, they had been waiting for hours

"Maybe he ran" Yuuri said quietly looking out the window

"Don't worry Heika, I talked to him, he'll come I'm sure" Cheri reassured

"Well if he doesn't come soon I'll go out to find him" Shinou declared menacingly

"I think that's your cue" Shori told him looking at the door amused

"Well here I go" he said hand on the door

"Maybe you should turn it" Shori commented

Murata glared at Shori before turning the doorknob, opening the door.

Ok so how was that …

Next chapter:

Uninvited guests …

Please Review and tell me what you think so far...

Jade


	11. Uninformed Accusations

Hey guys

soz for the extremely late chapter

thanks so much everyone who reviewed or put me on their story alert

once again sorry it took sooo long, i just had so much to do lately... so here it is ...

* * *

Murata took a deep breath in as he opened the door

"That won't be necessary" he stated walking in, Shori behind him.

Everyone in the room ( Gwendal,Conrad,Yuuri,Cheri,Shinou,Wolfram,Yozak, turned to see the two boys (men?) standing in the doorway.

"Murata?" Yuuri asked unsure

"Hey…"

there was a awkward silence, which Yuuri finally broke.

"so… how was your ..ummm … vacation?"

Murata stared at yuuri for a moment before breaking out into fits of laughter.

Everyone in the room stared at Ken as though he were crazy.

When he finally caught his breath he smiled at yuuri, "my _vacation_, was fine shibuya, there was no need to worry"

Someone presumably Yozak make a chocking sound behind him but murata ignored him.

Yuuri turned back to look out the window leaving a long pause of awkward silence settle on them before hesitantly turning around to face Ken once again.

"Is it true?" Yuuri asked finally.

"ummm… yeah" Murata answered confused

Yuuri and everyone else in the room had looks of pure disbelief written all over their faces and some (mostly everyone in the room except for Yuuri who looked something like a cross between sad and disappointed) also had anger in their expressions.

Their looks making Ken nervous prompted him to continue speaking as all eyes were already on him " I guess, none of you believe my _trip_ was safe or are disappointed that it was because I didn't inform anyon---"

But he didn't finish because Wolfram had cut across him "Cut the Crap, what you did was treason against the king and Shin Makoku" he yelled anger burning in his eyes.

"well it was your fault in the first place mr – I'm – such – an – ass, if you hadn't been so disrespectful, I wouldn't have left in the first place" Murata shot back finlly loosing his cool.

"is that the best excuse you can come up with, seriously… if our king wasn't so wimpy you'd probably be dead by now and I shouldn't even bother respecting someone who obviously doesn't deserve my respect, like you … you filthy traitor, good for nothing …"

"WOLFRAM…" Yuuri cut wolfram off before this turned into a repeat of what happened last time.

"Murata why?" Yuuri asked after a moment of silence

"Why, no … it was fun while it lasted and I'm sorry to say this but I don't regret doing what I did shibuya" was the only answer he received .

"Then on charges of treason against Shin Makoku and attempted murder of the king, we have to sentence you to death my sage" Shinou stated

But murata hardly noticed, he was staring out the window, yuuri frowned " you don't care do you"

"Not really" Ken said indifferently

"Fine, the … the sentence will be carried out in a week, during this time you will be in the prison in the castle, no visitors are allowed, you will be … hung … with the others" shinou stated quietly

"**ok, sure , whatever … look if this is your way for getting me back for leaving then ha-ha, great plan why don't you attempt to scare me to death… well here's the deal I just want to get this over and done with ok, cause I really can't be stuffed playing your stupid…"** he paused as he processed everything just told to him **" wait did you say attempted murder of the king?, that's ridiculous what kind of crap charge is that and treason against Shin Makoku …now as much as I'd love to see through with your 'punishment', you can't charge me with a non-existent accusation, cause I highly doubt leaving shin Makoku for a couple of weeks counts as treason because I'm quite sure I'm legally allowed to leave anytime I want, its not a criminal offence, so now that I've just shot down your arguments, can we please skip to the part where you ask me to apologize to everyone for leaving so I can leave cause I seriously need some sleep**"

They all looked at Murata confused

"You think this is a joke?" Gwendal finally asked

"Isn't it?"

"Yozak I thought you said they were part of the rebellion"

"They were, I have no doubts about that … its just there may be a possibility that they didn't tell him, which could be why they were both so angry when they found out that he was the sage of Shin Makoku"

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"Well Ge-ka, what were you doing with those boys you were hanging around with?"

"Nothing much, just basic camping I guess, we wondered all around the place just … they were nomads, why?"

"Is that what they told you" Wolfram sneered

"Do you have a problem with that Von benifield?" Murata was hoping for a fight, just so he could have a chance at whacking wolfram a couple times, so even if wolfram summoned the elements, Ken would die happy knowing that he had messed up the 'brats pretty lil' face, even if it was temporary.

"Will both of you cut it out, either get along acting like friends or leave … now" Yuuri finally stated getting fed up with their arguing.

Wolfram shut-up instantly, Murata on the other hand immediately turned around and headed to the door, but Conrad stopped him just before he could reach it. DAMN

"Where are you going" Shinou asked sharply

"Well Yuuri gave us the option and to put it nicely I'd rather die then get along with _it_, nodding his head towards Wolfram"

"Just sit down, your not off the hook yet," yuuri reminded him

"Fine, what else did you want to ask?" Murata sighed

"Well, can you map out the places where you went when you were with them?" Gwendal asked

"Umm, I guess… but sometimes when we traveled, I wasn't fully conscious, especially near the start of our journey, but don't worry Yozak can tell you since, he was the one following me around" Murata snapped clearly agitated that Yozak had followed him.

"Sorry, that would be my fault, I just didn't want you to get into trouble, that's all" Yuuri apologized.

"Is there anything else, you would like to know?" Murata asked brushing away Yuuri's apology, sure he was acting like a kid but for Shinou's sake, he was old enough to make his own decisions, he didn't need someone following him around practically babysitting him.

"Yeah, my sage I need you to tell me about these boys you were hanging around with" Shinou said in his don't – give –me-bullshit voice .

Murata sighed "ok well they're guys and they're nice, that's about it"

"we need to know about their appearance and personality Geka" Conrqad explained patently

"**Fine, ummm first there's Masaru who has messy brown hair and mysterious purple eyes, he's human and around 19, he has a rough voice and acts cold to people he doesn't know because he finds it hard to trust people especially Soukou's, umm I guess that Masaru doesn't get close to people easily because he doesn't want to get hurt, he's an orphan who's parents were from Kentanau and he and Isamu have been friends and traveled together since they were 15, anything else you want to know?" **

"well come back if we missed anything, tell us about the second boy"

murata smiled as he thought of Isamu "**Then there's Isamu, he's sweet, nice and he has a voice of an angel, he has bluey / brown hair and navy blue eyes which you can get lost in, he's caring and compassionate, I don't know much about his past but , he's 36 years old so around 18 and he like Masaru is human, what else ummm he's hot, extremely undeniably hot, he loves reading and is against war and fighting, but he taught me how to fight coincidentally but only for protecting purposes, he's funny and outgoing and can make friends with anyone, he's smart yet sometimes completely clueless and did I mention he speaks like an angel and he's hair is cut so that each layer …" **

**Murata would have gone on and on talking about Isamu if Shinou hadn't made a distinguished coughing sound which kind of sounded like he was dying (that is if the dead/ half dead could die) **

Ken looked up confused, like he had just woken up from a dream.

"So basically you've gone and fallen for that idiot" Shinou stated passively like he didn't care but murata saw fire burning in his eyes, shinou was angry, no jealous and murata felt oddly happy about it.

"I guess"

Everyone around the room had mixed expressions from Anger to something like a grieving expression as though they felt sorry for murata. "But it doesn't matter because its not like I'm going to see them again" Murata quickly reassured them.

"Murata" Yuuri paused "I'm not sure how to tell you this but …."

"Your _boyfriend_ just tried to kill Yuu-chan a few days ago" Shori burst out angrily

Ken looked shocked "Why?"

"Ge-Ka, they're part of the sparrows, they were sent to kill the kid" Yozak said lightly, his attitude obviously changed towards murata when he realized that he had nothing to do with it.

"the sparrows, as in that underground organization, which wants to destroy Mazoku's?, the one which we've been investigating for a while now and its most likely to be run by a small human country" Murata asked looking around to see quite a few people nodding their heads "that's stupid, Isamu wouldn't be trying to kill Yuuri, he doesn't like fighting, much less manslaughter" he defended

"Well fact is he did .. so deal with it" Shori put in

" SHORI … Murata I would take you down to see him, I mean them but Gwendal says no one is allowed to go down there except Conrad, Yozak and Gwendal himself and I sort of agree with Gwendal , they were dangerous" Yuuri apologized

Gwendal on the other hand looked relieved that the young king actually listened to him.

"Oh… ok sure then" Ken agreed

"You're not going to … argue?" Shinou asked

"No there is no point in that anyway. If you don't mind I'd really like to get some sleep" Murata said quietly

Nobody protested as the sage walked slowly out the door.

"Well that went well" Cheri said quietly

"I'm going to go talk to him" Yuuri informed them

"Yuuri, just give him space wimp" Wolfram sighed " Just wait a bit"

"No , I won't wait because that's what got us into this mess, if I had just gone after murata in the first place then …"

"then he's be angrier" Shinou cut through " I know the sage and I know that he likes to think things through"

"yeah well no disrespect or anything but I know _**Murata Ken**_ and I know that he needs someone to talk to, especially now… so I'm going to do what I should have done a while ago … I'm going to go talk to him"

And with that Yuuri left the room.

"Well that was interesting" yozak muttered

"I guess we'll just have to see how things play out" Shinou thought out loud "Well there's no need to be standing around here all day"

and with that everyone started to leave…

"Wait!" Gunter said finally speaking "When should we hold the party?"

"What party?" Gwendal asked his eyebrow's twitching

"Ge-ka's coming back party" Gunter replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think this would be a good time…" Wolfram started

But Cheri had already stepped back into the room listing party ideas and themes.

"Well this will be amusing" Yozak smiled as he sat back down on one of the chairs

"This is going to be a long day" Gwendal muttered his hands making knitting movements

Omg … YAY …. I finally finished the chapter … yay me

* * *

So sorry it took to long, I've just been so confused with where I wanted this story and all my other stories to go, that I kind of put it off as well.

Anywayz

Please review guys and I won't promise anything but I will try to post something up within the next few weeks (I can't do it sooner because I have my school theater production to focus on)

Jade


End file.
